A New Beginning
by Kalikat9616
Summary: Emmett comes back to find that Bella is crushed. He can't stand to see her that way, so he stays with her. It turns in a direction neither of them expected. Is it true love? Join them on they're journey. Sorry I suck a summaries. Emmett/Bella.
1. Old Friends

**Chapter One- Old Friends**

Its been 4 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, and 3 hours since he left.

My Edward, oh my Edward how I want you back, but lets face it he's not coming back. I winced at the thought of his name. I got my hopes up to high just being with him, and look at me now. I just ended up falling and getting crushed. I sit here day after day crying, thinking about him, and hoping he will come back, but thats not going to happen. He doesn't want me anymore. I can't just sit here anymore. I have work to get done. Maybe if I do some cleaning I can get my mind off him and maybe, just maybe a little bit of the pain will go away.

This cleaning idea isn't working out. It keeps everything except my mind busy. I'm still thinking about Edward. I winced at his name. I grabbed at my side and just broke down into tears. I'm a mess. I got up a little wobbly and went to my bedroom.

I ended up sleeping for a few hours. Just as I woke up Charlie called. I wonder what he needs? "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, I won't be home for the next few days, Chief Handler from the Port Angeles police department needs my help, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you home alone, but I'll be back soon," he said with regret in his voice.

"It's OK dad, I'll be fine, stay safe and I'll see you soon," I said with a scratchy voice. I let a few tears drop. I'll cry later.

"OK, bye sweetheart," he said sounding heartbroken.

"Dad, I really am fine, OK, bye," I tried sounding as convincing as possible, but I don't think he believed me. I hung up, so I don't have to hear any of his pity. I guess I'm going to make dinner for one.

After eating dinner I went to take a shower and get reading ready for bed. I hope it doesn't take long I'm tired and I feel like crying. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and went straight to my room. As soon I hit the bed the waterworks started. I curled up into a ball and just cried. What have I let happen to myself. I have completely lost myself. It felt like someone was watching me, so I stopped crying for a second. Just letting tears fall done my face not making a sound. I looked up to see someone in the corner by the window. Why was he back?

"Oh my god, what did he do to you, Bells?" he asked asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked part shocked, part happy, and part sad. A few more tears fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Cliffy! Aren't I mean? I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if I should write more or just stop. It was hard to write. This is stuff is hard to write, isn't it? Sorry its so short. I didn't know what to write. Please review. Thanks for reading, even if you didn't like it.


	2. Suprises

**Chapter 2- Surprise**

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked part shocked, part happy, and part sad. A few tears fell.

"I had to come check up on you, I wasn't gonna stay long, I was just gonna check and see how you were doing, and when I saw you crying it broke my heart, I was gonna stay the night and leave before you woke up, but I can't leave now, not when I know that you are crushed, so I'm going to stay and help you," he said sounding a little angry and a little heartbroken.

"Thanks Emmett, that means a lot to me," I said with a yawn.

"Well, time for the human to go to sleep," he said as he tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Emmett?" I asked. My eyes drifted closed.

Before I drifted off to sleep I heard him say sure. A small smile played on my lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning and Emmett wasn't there. I sighed. It was just another dream. I got up, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. When I got out of the shower I smelt something and it smelt very good. I got dressed quick and ran downstairs. There he was. Emmett was cooking me breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, breakfast is almost ready," he said his back still toward me.

"Good morning," I said a little confused. I sat down at the table. He came over and set a plate in front of me. It had eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and French toast. It looked great and I was starving.

"Since when do vampires cook?" I asked before I took a bite of eggs. Man these are good.

"I have been watching cooking shows, so if I take care of you sometimes I can cook for you," he said sounding a little embarrassed.

"That is so sweet of you, Emmett," I said with a small smile. He is sweet and kind of cute. Wait, stop thinking that. Your heart belongs to Edward. I winced at the thought of his name. I hope Emmett didn't see that.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice. I guess he did see.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said as convincing as possible. He didn't believe me, but he let it go thankfully. I finished my breakfast and washed the plate.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"I don't know you choose," I said back.

"Well, I have some ideas..," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Sorry its short. I can't think of what to right. If you have any ideas please pm me or review and tell me what you think. Tell me what I need to fix. I would love some reviews. That would be a nice way to tell me people are reading it and what the think. I'm trying to write them as fast as possible. Pleas tell me if I need to write faster. Thanks for reading my story. R&R.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**


	3. A Day Out With Emmett, Oh Boy

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 3- A Day Out With Emmett, Oh Boy**

"What do you have in mind Emmett?" I asked kinda scared of the answer.

"Well, we can go para-sailing, sky diving, or water skiing, or maybe do all three," he joked. But somehow I think he was being serious.

"Sounds fun, lets go," I said sarcastically with a smile. I really did need to get out of the house. I have been like a zombie for almost 5 months. I think its time to live again.

"Really?" he sounded confused. Ha ha, the look on his face is priceless. I giggled.

"Yeah, let me write my dad a note and then we can leave," I said a little excited. He looked excited, too.

I quickly wrote a note to Charlie. As soon as I pinned it to the fridge Emmett grabbed my hand a dragged me out of the front door. Luckily I was able to grab my purse. Not that I needed it anyways.

We had to drive my truck, because Emmett didn't bring his Jeep for obvious reasons. He insisted on driving, so I let him. On the way there I couldn't help but get a little scared. I mean come on I'm going para-sailing and Emmett is going to be driving the boat. I'd be lucky if I made it through the day alive.

When we got to the place he got straight out and came to open my door for me. He helped me out like a real gentleman.

"Wow Emmett, who knew you could be a gentleman," I whispered to myself.

"Hey, I heard that," he hollered from up ahead. Right, vampire hearing. I guess I'm going to have to think stuff instead of blurting it out. As I walked up to the building Emmett opened the door for me, again.

"I want the old Emmett back, now," I said as seriously as possible, but I cracked at the end. I ended up laughing. People stared at me. Which made me laugh more. What's up with me and laughing lately. Ever sense Emmett came back (2 days) I have started becoming myself again. I'm not healed, but I'm getting there. Could _his _teddy bear of a brother have anything to do with it?.

"Bella, you ready to go para-sailing?" he asked me while waving a hand in my face.

"What, oh yea, I'm ready," I said still a little dazed.

I hadn't realized what I getting into until I was harnessed in. Oh great, here goes my death wish. What makes it even worse Emmett is driving the boat. Hey people wish me a good death.

"Hey Emmett, maybe if I'm lucky my death will be peaceful," I sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Hang on tight," he hollered with a booming laugh before he speed off. I lifted into the air. I loved the wind rushing through my hair and the view was amazing. Wow, this is so much fun.... Next thing I knew Emmett made a sharp turn. I screamed. I just heard Emmett's booming laughter. He sure get a kick out of scaring me and making me blush. He did another sharp turn. I screamed this time, too, but in the end I ended up laughing with him.

As I was coming back down all I could think was how amazing that experience was. I would love to do that again.

"Hey Emmett, can we do that again sometime?" I asked excitedly.

"Yea, sure, you name the day," he smiled. I smiled with him. He had a cute smile. Stop thinking about him that way, your heart belongs to someone else.

"Where to next, partner?" I asked with real curiosity.

"Well sense we're already wet I thought we could do some water skiing," he said with a huge smile.

"Sounds fun, come on, lets go," I was excited to get to learn how to water ski. We had a race to see who could get there faster. Of course I thought I was gonna lose, but I ended up betting him. He won't admit it, but I think he let me win.

We had a lot of fun through out the day. He took me snorkeling, we did bungee jumping off a bridge, we did rock climbing, we did sky diving (although I don't know why I agreed to do it), and at the end of the day he took me out to eat. I had fun day. I haven't smiled and laughed that much sense _he_ left. I winced at the thought of _him. _

"Thanks for taking me out today, I really needed that, I had a fantastic time," I smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun, I'm happy that you smiled most of the day today, it was nice to see your smile again," he smiled also. He kissed my cheek, turned around, and was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait Emmett, can you stay with me the next couple of night, my dad won't be home, and I don't want to be alone," I said kinda sad.

"Sure, I will stay with you Bell, but let me go hunting first, I'll be back between half a hour and a hour," he said a little pained that he had to leave me, but I knew it must be down.

"OK, while you're gone I'll get ready for bed, I'll leave the window open for you," I said happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's POV

When I got back to Bella's room she was curled up in a ball asleep, so I sat down quietly in the rocking chair. Bella started mumbling. I couldn't really make out what she was say. Then she said something that caught my attention.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- What did she say? Why did it catch his attention? I guess you guys will have to read the next chapter to find out. I would like to say thanks to Slam2k for helping me out with this chapter. It took a while to write. Thanks for reading my story.**


	4. Sweet Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 4- Sweet Dreams and Nightmares **

Emmett's POV

Bella started mumbling I couldn't make out the words, but then she said some thing that caught my attention.

"Emmett may not be human, but unlike you he has a soul, Edward," she said with a little anger and sadness. She looked so pained when she said his name. Now that I come to think of it a couple times today she winced. Maybe she was thinking of him. It made me angry knowing that he put my Bella in so much pain. Whoa hold your horses there Emmett. Did you just call here your Bella?

After I was done with my little rant I couldn't help but smile about what she said. Even though I'm a monster she said I had a soul. Was she right? Do I have a soul? I banished those thoughts quickly.

She slept peacefully for a while mumbling my name a couple times, but then fear and pain showed clearly on her face. She started tossing and turning. Then she said something that mad me happy and sad at the same time.

"No Edward don't, Emmett save me," she whimpered. Then she let out the most horrid scream ever. She woke up with tears rolling down her face. I walked over to her and picked her up. She grabbed on to me tightly and just cried. I sat there rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

My dream went from good to horrible instantly. I looked around me, Dead bodies and blood everywhere. Blood, so much blood. Edward was like a monster. His eyes red thirsting for blood. He ran towards me. I could only get out a few words.

"No Edward don't, Emmett save me," I whimpered. Then Edward bit me. I screamed from the pain. The pain was hard to bare. I woke up crying. I saw Emmett get up from the rocking chair and pick me up. I grabbed him tightly and cried. Thats all I good do was cry.

I have had many nightmares before, but this one was by far the worst. Its like I could still feel some of the pain and smell the blood. So many people dead.

"Blood, so much blood," I mumbled over and over again. This brought on more tears. Dead bodies were everywhere.

"Shh Bella, it was just a dream. Its all over, I will protect you," he said stroking my hair. I buried my face deeper into his chest. I was still holding him tight as I fell asleep in his arm. He unwrapped his arms and laid me back down.

"Emmett, please hold me again, I don't want the nightmares to come back," I whispered.

"OK, I'll hold you," he whispered back. He laid beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively snuggled closer into his chest. I could feel something touch my hair as I fell into unconsciousness. I swear it was his lips, but maybe I was just dreaming it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning lying on Emmett's chest with his arms wrapped around me **(a/n**-** I couldn't** **resit)**. I didn't bother moving or opening my eyes, because I was enjoying the position.

After twenty minute of just laying there I opened my eyes. I looked up to see a pair of beautiful butterscotch eyes looking at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he smiled.

"Good morning Emmett," I smiled, too.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh no, what did I say?" I asked with horror.

"Well, you mumbled my name a few times, and there was something that defiantly caught my attention," he smiled.

"On, and what was that?" I asked with horror again.

"Emmett may not be human, but unlike you he has a soul, Edward," he said with a huge smile. I blushed dark red.

"Your cute when you blush," he whispered huskily into my ear. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat when I felt his cool breath brush my ear. My tummy then growled. You traitor. God being human right now sucks. He picked me up and set me on my feet. I instantly missed his arms. Wait, no I can't think like that. I sighed. Who am I kidding, I'm in love with Emmett. My heart doesn't belong to _him_ anymore.

"Breakfast time for the human," he laughed.

"Can I have a human moment?" I asked grabbing my toiletries and new clothes.

"Sure, I'll be down stairs making breakfast," he said as he left the room.

I finished in the bathroom and went downstairs to eat.

"So what do you want to do today, Emmett?" I asked before taking another bit of my pancakes.

"Want to go to my house today?" he asked politely.

"Sure, that sounds fun," I said will putting away my dishes. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with him.

"OK, grab your stuff and lets go," he grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I hoped you liked it. No cliffy this time. I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner, but I had writers block. I hope I'm OK. This is my first fan fiction. I am going to start chapter five right away. Thanks to the ones who comment. They are the ones who keep me writing. I worked hard on this, so enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but it does own me.


	5. Let the Truth Be Told

**Chapter 5-Let the Truth Be Told**

I grabbed my coat and went out to Emmett's jeep. Of course, he had to help me in. 'Cause it was like 3 feet of the ground and I'm sure a klutz like me would have found a way to fall.

When I was seated and buckled up I realized I have never been inside his jeep before. It was huge. No, huge was an understatement. It was gigantic. It had black leather seats, black part leather and plastic door, and black fabric ceiling. Pretty much to sum it up it had a black interior. Who knew something so big could be so beautiful. Just goes to show you don't judge a book by its cover or a car in this case.

When I saw Emmett get in smiling I could tell something was going to happen today, and I don't know if it will be good or bad. I could just tell.

When I got out of the jeep I just had to trip (note sarcasm). I wait for me to hit the cold hard ground, but I felt to arm encircle me in a tight embrace.

"Are you OK?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Yea, hey it would be an off day if I didn't trip," I sarcastically said. We both had to laugh at that. Emmett set me on my feet and unwrapped his arms. It felt empty once his arms were gone. There is still one problem keeping me from telling Emmett how I felt, and that was Rosalie. I sighed.

Emmett grabbed my hand and led me into the house. He plopped down on the couch and pulled me down with him.

"So... What do you want to do here?" he asked.

"I don't know, you choose," I said. We ended up watching Yes Man **(a/n- one of my fave movies)**. Emmett had his arm on the back of the sofa behind me, and of course once again I snuggled up against him.

The movie was hilarious. I was laughing all the way through it. Not once was I not smiling or laughing. I'll have to remember to buy this on DVD.

After the movie I decided I wanted to ask Emmett a couple questions.

"Emmett, I bet Rosalie misses you, Where is she?" I asked a little nervous.

"Well, there is something I should tell you," he said with a small frown. "Rosalie and I got a divorce. She found someone else she loved."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," I said a little upset that I hurt him.

"No, its fine, it was a mutually divorce, I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"OK, as long as your not upset, than I'm fine," I sighed.

"Hey, did you know I play guitar?" he asked changing the subject. I of course went along with it.

"Really, I would love to here you play," I said smiled. I'm not very shocked he could play an instrument.

Emmett's POV

"Hey, did you know I play guitar?" I asked changing the subject.

"Really, I would love to hear you," she said with one of her brilliant smiles.

"OK," I said as I got up. I was nervous. I have never played in front of anyone, but yet I really did want to play for her.

I went into my closet to get one of my guitars. Electric or acoustic? I grabbed my favorite guitar. It is my Luna Andromeda Dragon Electric with an Ebony finish.

I walked down stairs and took a huge unnecessary breathe.

"Yea, you're back," she said jumping up and down. I sat on the couch across from her.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked while getting out and tuning my guitar.

"I don't care as long as you are playing," she smiled.

"OK, here I go," I said and started playing.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_

_To turn into something_

_I could believe in_

_And looking for that_

_Magic rainbow _

_On the horizon_

_I couldn't see it_

_Until I let go_

_Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn_

_Now I'm coming alive_

_Body and soul_

_And feelin' my world start to turn_

She gave me a big smile. The nerves quickly went away.

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

Her smile reached her eyes. I could see the happiness in her eyes.

_Holding onto the things that vanished_

_Into the air_

_Left me in pieces_

_But now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my wings_

_And all that I needed_

_Was there all along_

_Within my reach_

_As close as the beat of my heart_

_And I'll taste every moment _

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name _

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

I smiled with her this time. Her eyes sparkled.

_And I'm out on the edge of forever_

_Ready to run_

_I'm keeping my feet on the ground_

_Arms open wide_

_Face to the sun_

I kept my eyes closed this time, but smiled.

_I'll taste every moment _

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time to be _

_More than a name _

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

_More than a name _

_Or a face in the crowd_

_This is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_This is the time of my life_

I finished up and put the guitar down. I looked up and saw she was crying.

"Why are you crying, is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No, these are tears of joy. That was beautiful, Emmett," she smiled through the tears.

Bella's POV

"Why are you crying, is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No, these are tears of joy. That was beautiful, Emmett," I smiled through my tears. He wiped away my tears and gave me a big hug.

"I love you," he whispered huskily in my ear. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. I was shocked for a moment, but then I started kissing him back with as much passion and love as possible. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We deepened the kiss. He pulled away to let me get some air, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed up and down my neck. When I got some air I pulled his lips back to mine. After what seemed like hours we both pulled away panting.

"I love you, Emmett Cullen," I said still breathing heavily.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he kissed my forehead.

I sat down before my legs could buckle and I would fall. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. That kiss reminded me that I want to show him I can play the guitar.

"Hey Emmett, I can play the guitar," I said happy I could play for someone.

"Really, can I hear you play," he asked with a my smile.

"Sure, do you have a acoustic guitar I could use," I said.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," he got up.

"Don't be gone too long," I laughed knowing how fast he could be. He came back down the stairs, set on the couch opposite of me, and pulled out a blue and black guitar.

"No way, you have an Ibanez SGT120 Sage series acoustic guitar, and its in Transparent Blue Sunburst," I shouted.

"Yep, you like it, I didn't know you knew about guitars," he smiled.

"I have been wanting that guitar since it came out," I said jumping up and down. He handed me that guitar and said I could start.

"OK, here goes nothing," I said as I took a huge breath. I started playing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashbacks started_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

After he smiled I closed my eyes again.

_See the light_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make you way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

I was the one smiling now. I was thinking of me as a princess. I would look pretty in a ball gown.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

He laughed at that part. I smiled at his booming laughter.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I didn't have to open my eyes to see the love in his eyes and my smile on his face.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I looked into Emmett's eyes and saw love, passion, and happiness.

R_omeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

He knew what mess I was talking about, but still smiled. It reached his ears.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I finished up the song , walked over and kissed Emmett. I could tell if he could cry he would.

"That song was about you and me," I whispered against his lips.

"I know," he smiled against mine.

"Let's sing a duet," I said jumping up and down.

"OK, fine," he sighed.

"Yay, I love you," I smiled.

"I know, what do you want to sing?" Emmett asked a little worried.

"Well, let's sing..." I said.

**A/N- What does she want to sing? Who did Rosalie fall in love with? Why did Emmett change the subject? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I think it was one of my best. Defiantly my longest. Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time writing it. I hope this chapter answers some of your question. I welcome ideas for chapters. If you have a suggestion feel free to tell me. I would like to say sorry if I don't put it exactly the way S.M. Wrote it, but it is a fan fiction so I would like to change it a bit. Yay more singing yet to come. Songs in order of appearance "Time of My Life" by David Cook and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**


	6. What Do you Mean He's Dead?

**Chapter 6- What Do You Mean Dead?**

Bella's POV

"Well, lets sing Run to You," I said smiling at my chose. It fit us perfectly.

"You seem to know the right songs to use at the right time, my love," he smiled.

"I do, don't I," I smiled back.

"I'm going to get another acoustic guitar," he said getting up. How many guitars does he have?

"How many do you have?" I asked curiously.

"1..2..3.. about 30," He said not even fazed by the number.

"Really, that's a lot," I said shocked.

"I collect them," he said heading up the stairs. I just nodded. He came back a minute later with a Gibson Historic Collection Hummingbird Dreadnought Acoustic Guitar. I could tell just by the way it looks. Its even more beautiful in person.

"Ready to go partner?" he smirked.

"Yeah, let's play," I smiled. We started playing. He sing boys and I sing girls. Emmett started first.

_Em-_

_I run from hate_

_I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimist_

_But I run too late_

_Bella-_

_I run my life_

_Or is it running me?_

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast_

_Or too slow it seems_

_Both-_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_Chorus-_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster, so I run to you_

_I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

_We run on fumes_

_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time_

_Slippin' right on through_

_Our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_Chorus-_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster, so I run to you_

_I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, your the only on I run to_

_I run to you, I run to you_

_Yeah_

_Oh oh oh I run to you_

_I run to you girl_

_Oh oh_

When we were done we set our guitars down. I turned to Emmett and gave him a huge hug. He was shocked for a minute, but then relaxed and hugged me back. We sat there in each others arms for a while before I saw the time.

"Emmett, I have to go," I said as I tried to get up.

"Oh OK, let me drive you home then," he said as he let go of me reluctantly. I put the guitar back in its case. Admiring it one last time. I wish I had that guitar. Emmett seemed to read my mind.

"You can keep it, and I have another one I want you to have,too," he smile. My face instantly brightened.

"Really, I can keep it," I said excitedly.

"Yeah, let me go get the other," he said while running up the stairs. He came back a minute later with a dark blue Dean Vendetta XM Tremolo and a portable amp.

"Oh my god Emmett, I love it. Its perfect," I squealed. He chuckled.

"I thought you might like it, and its your favorite color,too," he smiled. He grabbed both guitar cases and the amp and put then in the back of his car.

As soon as I stepped into my house the house phone rang. Who could it be? I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said politely.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" a guy asked.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" I asked+.

"Chief Swan was killed by a drunk guy that shot him," he said with sorrow. I froze in horror. My dad was dead. He got shot. He is not coming back. I told him to be safe and he got killed. Tears started to spill over.

"Thank you for letting me know," I hung up as I fell to the floor. I began sobbing. Emmett was by me in an instant.

"Bella, whats wrong, my love?" he asked with concern. I turned my head and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Charlie... is... dead," I said, sobbing violently. I was shaking all over. How could this have happened? What did he do to deserve to die?

"It'll be alright, everything will be OK," Emmett tried to sooth me. He pulled me into his lap and was stroking my hair.

"I want my dad back," I kept mumbling, still shaking violently.

Emmett started singing to me. He was trying to calm me down.

_Is this the moment were I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry_

_And everything, it will surely change_

_Even if I tell you I won't go away today_

I was still crying and shaking.

_Will you think that you're all alone_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away _

_And everything is temporary, rest your head_

_I'm permanent_

I was still crying, but not shaking as much.

_I know he's living in hell every single day_

_And so I ask, Oh God is there some way for me to take his place?_

_And when they say its all touch and go_

_I wish I could make it go away, but still you say_

I stopped shaking completely, but I was still crying really hard.

_Will you think that you're all alone_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary, rest your head_

_I'm permanent, I'm permanent_

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry_

Now the tears are just silently rolling down my face. Emmett kissed one of my tears away.

"He is not truly gone, he will always be in your heart and you'll have pictures," he whispered to me. I just nodded not really trusting my voice just yet. I snuggled in closer to Emmett and just let the tears fall. After a while of just sitting there I decided that I had to leave, so I got up but Emmett grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To pack," I responded quickly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I need to leave, I can't stay in Forks anymore," I said heading up the stairs.

"Oh OK," he replied sadly. He thinks I'm going back to Renee's, doesn't he?

"Emmett, can we go live with Carlisle and Esme?" I asked knowing he was behind me.

"You want to stay with me and my family?" he asked bewildered.

"You mean our family, and yes I want to stay with you guys," I said without turning around. Emmett picked me up, turned me around, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away first, so I could pack. I don't think a smile could get any bigger than the one Emmett has now.

Emmett's POV

She is going to leave me. She is going home to her mom and step-dad. I'm going to loose Bella. This can't be happening. I wish I could cry right about now.

"Emmett, can we stay with Carlisle and Esme?" she asked me.

"You want to stay with me and my family?" I asked her back.

"You mean our family, and yes I want to with you guys," she said with out turning around. I picked her up, turned her around to face me, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me deepening the kiss. I pulled away first because she needed to breath and to pack, so we could go.

As soon as she was packed we left. The ride there was anything but quiet. We sang along to music, laughed, joked, and played around. About half way through the drive Bella fell asleep. I turned the radio to classical music and turned the volume down.

Bella looked so peaceful tonight when she was asleep. She was curled up in a ball next to me and her hair was covering her face. Just when I was about to move the hair out of her face my cell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"EMETT CULLEN, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING BELLA?" Alice screeched. I could her the venom in her voice.

"Alice keep quiet Bella is asleep, and as for your question you will find out soon enough," I said calmly. I hung up and turned off both mine and Bella's phones.

The rest of the trip took a while, but we finally got there.

"Bella honey, wake up. We're here," I whispered and kissed her cheek.

She instantly woke up.

A/N- No cliffy this time. I can't believe I got two chapters out in one day. I hoped you liked it. I worked hard on it. Songs in order of appearance "Run to You" by Lady Antebellum and "Permanent" by David Cook. Suggestion are welcomed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the song I use.


	7. Family Reunion

**Chapter 7- Family Reunion**

Bella's POV

"Bella honey, wake up. We're here," I whispered and kissed her cheek. She instantly woke up. Before she could even sit up I was unbuckling her seatbelt and taking her out of the car. When she was in my arms I kissed her forehead and set her on her feet. She smile up at me, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes this time. I wrapped my arm around her and we started walking to the door. Be fore I could even knock Alice swung the door open. She grabbed Bella and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Bella, you're here, I missed you so much," she said as she unwrapped her arms. Alice turned to me and smiled.

"What, no hug for me?" I asked acting hurt. She wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," she said and let go of me. We followed her into the living room where we were met by the rest of the family. Esme was the first to wrap Bella into a hug.

"Bella I missed you so much, I'm glad I get to see you again," Esme said with pure love in her voice. She thought of Bella as a her daughter and when we left it tore her apart. She felt like she was loosing a daughter and she hated it. She let go of Bella so other people could hug her. Carlisle was next.

"Bella, I missed you so much, I'm glad you came," Carlisle smiled and hugged her. I could tell my parents were genuinely happy to see her. Next was Jasper to give her a hug. I didn't like that he was so close to her, but I let it be.

"Hey sis, I glad to see you again, and I'm sorry for what I did," Jasper said as he let go of her. Bella looked up at him.

"Its OK Jasper, things happen. Don't worry. It doesn't make me think any less of you. I'm glad to have a brother like you around," she smiled and hugged him quickly. Rosalie was at the end with her new mate. I don't hate her or him. Actually Rosalie is my best friend. Rosalie came up to Bella and hugged her.

"Hey sis, I know it hard to believe, but I have missed you a lot. I'm sorry the way I treated you, that was rude and mean of me. I'm so happy your back. If you were gone any longer I was going to go to Forks and bring you here," Rosalie chuckled. Bella smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you think of me as your sis, and it's OK. I've missed you, too," Bella said as she let go of Rosalie.

"Thanks, you're a great person Bella. I'm lucky to have you as a sister. It just took leaving you to find out," Rosalie said a she unwrapped her arms and went back to her mate. Bella stepped towards me a little and looked up at Rosalie's mate.

"Who are you?" Bella asked looking a little frightened. I wrapped my arm around her waist to calm her down.

"I'm Brian, Rosalie's new mate," Brian smiled. Bella looked at him for a moment and then turned to me. She gave me a quick look that said "I don't know if I like him" and then she looked back at him.

"Oh, you're the guy Emmett said Rosalie fell in love with. It's nice to meet you," she smiled. She went over shook his hand and came back to me. I don't have to she her face to know that she defiantly doesn't like him. I don't know why. He really is a cool dude. We all became quiet. Of course, Esme was the one to break it.

"So Bella, what are you doing here,Charlie must be worried sick?" Esme asked. As soon as the Charlie name came out Bella dropped to the floor and began to sob. I picked here up and cradled her to me. Everyone except Alice grew worried. They all looked at me.

"Why is Bella in so muck pain?" Jasper asked me.

"I"m not the one who should tell you," I said as I headed to the couch. I sat down and put her in my lap. She clung to me and sobbed into my shoulder. She was shaking violently. I just stroked her hair. She started mumbling stuff, but it wasn't audible. She fell asleep after awhile.

"So, we're not going to here until she wakes up, are we?"Rosalie asked. I could here the concern for Bella in her voice.

"Nope," I said as I walked to the stairs. I walked to my room and laid her down on the bed. I could she the pain on her face even if I couldn't see here eyes. I covered her up and walked out the door closing it behind me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, so I turned around. It was Brian.

"Can I help you, Brian," I asked. He looked a me a minute.

"Does Bella hate me?" he asked looking down. I felt sorry for him.

"I don't think she hates you, but I can tell she doesn't like you at all," I said with sorrow. I knew she didn't like him buy the look on her face, buy I just couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, but why?" he asked pain evident in his voice and eyes.

"I don't know why, but she'll come around," I answered truthfully. I patted his back and we went downstairs.

I ran upstairs when I heard Bella screaming. I knew it was a nightmare, but I still want ed to be there for her. When I open the door I saw Bella sitting up crying. I picked her up and held her.

"Bella, whats wrong?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"I had a nightmare," she said as she cried.

"Its OK, it's over now. You're fine," I said soothing her. She stopped crying.

"Emmett will you sing or play guitar for me?" she asked as she cuddled closer to me.

"Of course, my love," I said and held her close to me. I started think on which song I should choose. I go the perfect song. I laid her on the bed and grabbed one of my guitars. I sat down and started playing.

_I dug up miles and miles of sands_

_Searching for something I can't see_

_I've just got bruised and battered hands_

_And brand new void inside of me_

Bella just sat there looking at me.

_Complete with walls, I did create_

_From all the earth that I've displaced_

_A mess that I've made_

_From what I've just let pile and pile up_

_I have not been abandoned_

_No, I have not been deserted_

_And I have not been forgotten_

Bella laid down, but was still looking at me.

_I need you, I need you here_

_I need you now, I need security somehow_

_I need you like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_'Cause you're everything, everything I need_

_Explore the cave that is my chest_

_A torch reveals there's nothing left_

_Your whispers echo off the walls_

_And you can here my distant calls_

_The voice of who I use to be_

_Screaming out, "Someone, someone please_

_Please shine a light into the black_

_Wade through the depths and bring me back"_

_I have not been abandoned_

_No, I have not been deserted_

_And I have not been forgotten_

_I need you, I need you here_

_I need you now, I need security somehow_

_I need you like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_'Cause you're the everything, everything I need_

_I need you, I need you now_

_When my hope seem to dangle_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_You say you've heard my prayers_

_You've read my words there, on the beach_

_I need you, I need you here_

_I need you now, I need security somehow_

_I need you like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_'Cause you're everything, everything _

_I need you, I need you here_

_I need you now, I need security somehow_

_'Cause you're everything, everything, everything_

_I need you, I need you here_

When I finished the song I put my guitar down and looked at Bella. She was sound asleep and a small smile played on here lips. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"You have not been abandoned, you have me," I whispered in her ear. This time I laid beside her because I wanted to be her the next time she wakes up. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me. I smiled. I love this girl and nothing will ever change that.

"I love you, Emmy," she said in her sleep. I smiled. Emmy, I like it. That was the only thing she said for the rest of the night. I just laid there listening to her heartbeat. I see why _he_ liked this girl. I enjoy watching her sleep and hearing her heartbeat. I decided to close my eyes and think about Bella. That's as close to sleeping and dreaming I'll ever get.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning cuddled up to Emmett. My face was buried in Emmett's chest and my arms were around his waist. I looked up and saw his eyes were closed. As soon as I kissed his neck his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, but my smile soon became a frown when I remembered last night. My dad was gone. He left me just like... I can't even say the name. Why did he have to go? Tears started falling. As soon as he saw the tears he smile went away. He hugged me closer to him. I wiped away the tears. I'll cry later. I need to get up and have a human moment now.

"I need a human moment, and maybe some breakfast after that," I said trying to smile, but it wasn't working. He reluctantly let go of me and I got up. I grabbed some close from my bag and my toiletries, and I went to the bath room. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. When I was done I went back to Emmett's room, but he wasn't there. I decided to check downstairs. Of course, on the last step I tripped and fell. I wait for me to feel the cold hard ground, but I felt a pair of arms catch me instead. I looked up to see who my savior was. It was Brian. I stepped away from him quickly. I didn't want to be in his arms anymore. I hate him. I have many reasons why I hate him, but I don't want to state them.

"Thank you," I said while I walked away. I found the kitchen very easily, and there he was. Emmett and Esme were cooking me breakfast. He didn't here me when I walked in, so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around as soon as he felt my arms. I gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Emmett. Did you sleep nicely?" I teased him and giggle a little bit.

"No, not really. How did you sleep," he chuckled.

"OK, I guess," I said remembering the nightmare. I sighed and unwrapped my arms. I went and to sit at the table. Emmett came over and set a plate of food in front of me. He sat across from me and watch me eat. I didn't eat all of it. I wasn't feeling good, but I needed some food in my stomach. I went to go wash my dishes, but Emmett said leave them we'll get it later.

Emmett pulled me into the living room where everyone was. He sat down on a couch and pulled me onto his lap. I gave everyone a small smile. Well, almost everyone.

"Bella, why are you here, and why did you crumble to the ground when I said Charlie's name?" Esme asked me with concern. I fought back the tears. I'm not going to cry now. Not in front of everyone again. Especially Brian. I didn't want him to know what happened to me, but I had to tell my family.

"I got a call last night, and the guy told me Charlie was killed. I decided I had to live and this is the place where we came," I said truthfully.

"Why didn't you got to live with your mom and step-dad?" Rosalie asked me. I didn't want to tell them this, but I guess it must be said.

"A month and a half after you guys left I got a call. A police officer told me Phil and Renee were killed in a drunk driving accident. A guy driving an 18 wheeler hit them and they died instantly," I said letting a few tears fall. They all gasped. I was a little confused by now. Why didn't they know about Charlie? Then it hit me. I turned looked at Alice. She just shrugged.

"So why were you all smiley this morning and a little bit last night?" Brian asked. He just added another reason on my why I hate Brian list. I turned and glared at him.

"Well when you get to see your family after a long time you tend to be happy, and for this morning I was just happy to see Emmett," I yelled at him. He gave me a look that said "They are not your family" and then he looked at Rose. I hate him! Everyone looked at me in shock. I just brushed them off. I can't stand being in the same room as Brian anymore, so I got up and walked to the stairs. I ran up the stair and straight to mine and Emmett's room. I slammed the door behind me. Right now I was angry and didn't care if people heard what I said. I started screaming.

"I hate him," I yelled at the top off my lungs. I was so furious right now that I threw something at the wall. Right as I did that Emmett came in.

"Bella, you need to calm down," he said. He's right, I do need to calm down. I went over and got one of my guitars.

"I'm going to play a song. It'll calm me down," I said. I started to play and sing.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we stand on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

When I finished the song I opened my eyes and put down the guitar. I saw Emmett smiling and I smiled back. I felt something vibrating and then my phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Is this Bella?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is her," I answered back.

"We have planned your dad's funeral and wanted to know if you wanted to talk about him at it," he said to me.

"Yes I would like to and do you mind if I sing a song or two?" I asked.

"No that would be fine,Its next Friday, bye," he said.

"OK thanks, bye," I said and hung up. I smiled a little. At least I get to do one more thing for him.

"You going to be OK going to the funeral?" Emmett asked worried. I gave him a smile.

"Yea, I think I'll be just fine," I said. Now what to sing? I have time I'll figure it out.

A/N- No cliffy! I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry it didn't come out sooner, but I had mega writers block. I worked very hard on it. About half way through writing it I started crying. I realized I have been in as much pain as she as. I lost someone close to me too. The song in order of appearance "I Need You" by Relient K and "Change" by Taylor Swift. Find out what happens at the funeral and maybe see some fights in the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the sons I use.


	8. The Funeral

**Chapter 8- The Funeral**

Bella's POV

Today was the day of Charlie's funeral. We were all at th Cullen's house in Forks getting ready. I told Alice she could pick out my outfit and do my make-up. I wasn't up for fighting with her about it. She surprised me by what she picked out. I'm wearing a simple black a-line dress, black gloves, and black stilettos. She left my hair down and put on very little make-up. The make-up consist of black eyeliner, mascara, small amount of blush, and pink lip gloss. I look beautiful. I turned to Alice and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Alice. Its perfect," I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome," she said and hugged me back. I left the room so she could get ready. When I headed to the stairs I saw that everybody, but Rosalie and Alice were ready. I walked down the stair into Emmett's arms. I stood there and kept replaying the songs in my head. I wanna get these perfect, because it's the last thing I can do for my dad.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I keep replaying the songs I'm going to sing in my head. I don't want to mess them up," I replied.

"Don't worry. You're going to do great," he re ushered me. I nodded. I looked up when I heard foot steps. Rosalie and Alice were coming down the stairs looking stunning as always. They gave me a small smile.

"Come on everybody, we have to leave now," Carlisle said. We all got in the cars and drove off.

I wasn't paying attention when the priest was speaking. I came out of my daze when I felt someone nudge me.

"It's your turn to speak if you want to," Emmett whispered. I nodded and got up. When I looked out at everybody I got a little confidence.

"My dad was a great man and a great father," I said, "I came to Forks barely knowing him, but over the time I was here we became closer. He started to become my best friend. The one big thing I knew about him was that he loved this town and me. He would have done anything for this town. Even if that meant dieing, and that's exactly what happened. He was a great father to me. The best anyone could ever have. I know he cared about me a lot even though he didn't always show it. I loved making dinner for him 'cause he never failed to complement me. Two days before he died he called me and told me he wasn't going to be home for a couple days. He left early that morning, so I never got to say goodbye." I ran off the stage and fell to my knees in front of the casket.

"Goodbye daddy, I'm going to miss you a lot. I love you so much, even if I didn't tell you everyday. I sorry I didn't get to say goodbye," I said through the tears. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me up. When I got up Emmett let me go.

"People of Forks, I have two songs I want to sing. It's the last thing I will ever be able to do for my dad," I said once I was back on the stage. Emmett handed me my acoustic guitar. I started playing and Rosalie played the piano.

_I can here the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio_

_Footsteps on my front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

I was holding back my tears.

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here come the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

_But here comes goodbye_

One tear fell down my face.

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday_

_And I could she it written on here face that she had never felt_

_this way_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play Here Comes The Bride_

_But here comes goodbye_

_Here come the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here come the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

_But here comes goodbye_

I finished the song and opened my eyes. Everybody clapped.

"I have two more and then I will be done," I said. I started to play again.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear you're laugh and look up smiling up at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the _

_sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so _

_mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And drive and drive until we found a town far enough_

_away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

I finished the song and everyone clapped. I gave a small smile.

"Thank you for listening," I said and waled back to my seat. When I got there Emmett hugged me.

"You did great," he whispered in my ear before he let go. I just nodded and sat down.

When the priest was down talking we went out to bury him. It was raining, but I didn't care. Alice and Emmett tried to get me to get under their umbrella, but I didn't want to. The priest said a few more words and then they lowered the casket. As they were lowering it I dropped to my knees beside it and cried.

"I love you, daddy. I'm gonna miss you," I said while sobbing. I staid there sobbing until it was all the way in the ground. Emmett picked me up and cradled me to him. I just kept sobbing. I clutched a locket that he had given me in my left hand. I always kept it hidden, but today I pulled it out so people could see.

"What's that?" Emmett asked me. I clutched harder onto the locket.

"Its a locket my dad gave me for my birthday last year. He didn't know, but I always wear it," I said sobbing even harder. It will all was be a reminder of him. Emmett held me tighter to his chest.

"We're leaving," Brian come over and said. He didn't even look at me. Emmett carried me to the car and sat me in it. I buckled up and cried some more.

When we got home we all changed and packed up, so we could leave. My stuff was already packed up, so I just laid on the bed curled up in a ball. Why did he leave me? Why did God have to take away my daddy? Why didn't he let me say goodbye? I was brought out of my thought by someone nudging me.

"Bella my love, it's time to go," Emmett said. I got up, grabbed my bag, and walked down the stairs. On the last step I tripped and fell. I landed on my butt. Great! I had to bury my dad and I'm even more clumsy this day couldn't get any worse! I got up and head to the car. When I had my seat belt buckled I heard the back doors open and people slide in.

"We're going to ride with you guy," Brian said. Oh joy! Great, my day just got worse. I turned my head and looked out the window. I don't want to see him or talk to him. I don't get why he even bothered to come. He didn't even know Charlie.

The ride home was terrible. Brian wouldn't leave me alone and Rose and Emmett weren't any help. As soon I as I started crying he would pick on me and Emmett and Rose would just laugh. That dude just didn't know when to stop. I don't even want to call him my brother.

As soon as we pulled up in the driveway and stopped I got out and stomped into the house. Brian, Rose , and Emmett come straight in after me. I could hear their footsteps. I turned around and face Brian.

"I. Hate. You," I yelled at him and run up the stairs. I ran to Emmett's room and slammed the door behind me. Emmett came in right after I slammed the door.

"What's your problem with Brian?" he asked me. I turned around towards him.

"I hate him. He is a selfish, snobby, bratty self-centered jerk," I said through clenched teeth.

"Weather you like him or not he is apart of this family," Emmett yelled at me.

"That's the problem," I whispered as I past him. I walked out the door, down the stairs, and into the woods. As soon as I hit the woods I started running. When my vision got blurry I realized I was crying. I wiped away the tears. When I thought I was far enough away from the house I sat down under a tree and just cried.

"I can't believe he is taking away my family," I mumbled to myself, "Every time I'm cooking with Esme he has to join or take her away. Every time I'm working on cars with Rose he has to get her to ignore me. Every time I'm playing Bella-Barbie with Alice he has to come in and take her. Every time I'm reading with Carlisle he comes in and I'm kicked out. Every time I'm with Jasper playing video games he has to play too, and Emmett doesn't have time for me anymore. Its always me and Brian are doing something. Brian this, Brian that, Brian, Brian, Brian. Thats all I every hear anymore."

After my little rant I cried more. I heard a twig snap, but when I looked up no one was there. It was starting to get dark, so I decided to head home. When I got home everyone was sitting on the couches. I walked right past them and up the stairs to the guest room.

"Bella," I heard everyone yell, but I just ignored them like they did to me. When I got to the room I closed the door and locked it. I want to be alone right now.

"Bella, please open the door. I want to talk to you," Brian said.

"Brian leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now," I yelled back. I'm done talking to them and I'm done with the excuses. I'm sick of it all. I grabbed my guitar and started to play a new song I wrote. I know they're going to hear, but I don't care right now.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and its like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens my door and I get in to his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

Tears started to fall.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And its two a.m and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two a.m. And I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my hearts not breakin'_

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, and complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

_I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I finished the song and put my guitar down. By now the tears were streaming down my face. What happened to my Emmett? Why did Brian take him from me? Did I do something wrong? Do I really hate Brian or is it jealousy? Am I losing my family? It sure feels like it. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped away my tears and opened it. I saw Brian at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The family wants to talk to you," he said backing up a little.

"Okay, they can talk, but I'm not," I said and walked down the stairs. I walked past the couch where Emmett was sitting and sat in a chair far away from him. I looked at everyone, but Emmett. I sat there waiting for them to talk. Esme started first.

"Bella what's wrong?" Esme asked. I just looked at her. I told Brian I wasn't gonna talk and I'm pretty sure they heard.

"She's not gonna talk, but I know what's wrong," Brian said. I does he know? Wait a minute, the twig, he was the one out there.

"Okay, Brian tell us, and don't leave anything out," Emmett said. I looked at his face quickly, but that was a mistake I saw anger and hurt, and pain in his eyes. I saw Brian nodded.

"I can't believe he is taking away my family," Brian said copying me, "Every time I'm cooking with Esme he has to join or take her away. Every time I'm working on cars with Rose he has to get her to ignore me. Every time I'm playing Bella-Barbie with Alice he has to come in and take her. Every time I'm reading with Carlisle he comes in and I'm kicked out. Every time I'm with Jasper playing video games he has to play too, and Emmett doesn't have time for me anymore. Its always me and Brian are doing something. Brian this, Brian that, Brian, Brian, Brian. Thats all I every hear anymore." He nodded to tell them he was done. The all gasped. I was furious. I can't believe he told them. Why do you think I was alone when I said that, so no one could hear me. I didn't look at anyone's face. I just stared out the window. I could feel all the eyes on me.

"Bella, we're so sorry," the all said. I looked back at them. I just shook my head. If they were so sorry they wouldn't have done it. I felt the tears stream down my face again, but I didn't wipe them away this time. I just sat there and let them fall.

"Bella, that last part sounded so self-centered," Emmett said. That was it. That was my breaking point.

"Self-centered? You think I'm self-centered? Well I'm sorry that I need some one to there for me right now. I have no family left. None whatsoever. Every time I needed you Emmett you were there for me before, but now every time I need you you have plans with Brian already. He has taken the last reason to live from me, an now there is no more reasons. I'm mean come on whats a life with out friends and family. I'm done getting hurt," I yelled at him. I got up went to my room and grabbed me bag I had packed. I grabbed the keys to the car they gave me and headed to it. Crying the whole time. When I was about to get in a felt to arms wrap around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You're right I'm you're best friend and I haven't been there for you," Alice whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged her back.

"About time one of you came to you're senses," I smiled. She hugged me tighter.

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. I hugged her tighter.

"I won't, but if Emmett doesn't love me anymore I'm going to leave," I said as a single tear fell from my eyes.

"He does love you, he is angry at himself for hurting you like this," she said wiping away my tear. I smiled at her and grabbed my bag.

"Come on lets get inside its cold," I said and grabbed her hand. When I got in the house everybody jumped up and hugged me. I looked over and saw the Brian and Emmett were in by the stairs. I pushed through everyone and went to Brian first. I hugged him. He was surprised at first, but hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you. It was uncalled for," I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. I went over to Emmett next. He had his back turned toward me, so I went in front of him. I got onto my tip-toes and kissed him. He was shocked.

"I love you," I whispered before I kissed him again. He responded this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We were interrupted by whistles, whoops, and squeals. We turned to them and grinned. If this happened today, then I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

A/N- No cliffy! I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a sad one, wasn't it? I worked really hard on it. Songs in order of appearance "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts, "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift, and "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. If you have any suggestion I welcome them. If you have any songs or bands you think would be good for the story please tell me.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the songs I use.


	9. Best Friend, Brother

**Chapter 9- Best Friend/Brother**

Bella's POV

I woke up in the arms of my angel. Even after the events of yesterday I was as happy as can be. I can't believe this angel that is holding me loves me, and that I have my.... My thoughts were interrupted by yelling. I caught a few words, but in the end I gave up trying to make out what they were saying. I opened my eyes when I realized the stones arms were not around me anymore. I sat up and looked around the room. He was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. I was sure he was right next to me a minute ago. I guess Jasper felt my panic because Jasper was in my room in a second trying to calm me down.

"Where... Where is he?" I asked. I now realized tears were streaming down my face. Jasper picked me up; set me on his lap; and hugged me.

"Don't worry, he is just outside talking to the family. He will be back soon," he said while wiping away my tears. I got off his lap.

"OK, I'm going to go take a shower, and you should go out there and talk with them. You are apart of the family," I said with a small chuckle. He let out a small chuckle and left closing the door behind him. Well back to my happy mood. I sang whilst I was in the shower and getting dressed. I was surprised to find the bed room still empty when I walked out. I decided I would go down stairs to hunt for some cereal. I tripped on the bottom step, but like some time ago it was Brian who checked me. I didn't hate him anymore. There was something about him that made some part of my brain still want to hate him, but I couldn't figure out the reason. I smiled at him and headed to the kitchen just as my stomach started to grumble. I quickly found the Lucky Charms I wanted.

When I walked out of the kitchen everybody was sitting on the couches and chairs. Rosalie was sitting by Emmett and the only empty seat was by Brian. Of course that small part of my brain told me to stand instead, but I ignored it. When I sat down by Brian I noticed that some of my scrapbooks that I took from my dad's house were on the coffee table.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked trying to hide my rage. I was furious that somebody was going through my stuff. I didn't want anybody to see these scrapbooks. They were my treasures and held things I didn't want other people to see, even if this was my only family left.

"Emmett found these, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind if we looked at them," answered Carlisle.

"No I wouldn't mind, go right ahead," I lied and added a fake smile. I quickly grabbed a green one I hadn't looked through before, so nobody could see it before me. There was enough books for everybody to have one. The scrapbook I held was a very interesting one. It held pictures of a boy in it. Some of them looked similar to my best friend who died last year, but these were all pictures of the child my father and mother had before me and they put up for adoption since the were to young. I came to a page where there was a birth certificate and an up for adoption paper. I took them out and put them in my pockets. I was half way through the book when I finally looked over at Brian. I saw Brian smiling and it was the same smile as the one in the scrapbook. Realization hit me hard and I quickly dropped the book. I ran up stairs and straight into mine and Emmett's room. I took a picture of my best friend Brian and I out of my purse and stuffed it in my pocket. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

Emmett's POV

I looked up when I heard one of the books fall on the floor. Bella got up and ran straight up stairs to our room. I set my book down and ran up after her. I could tell that something was wrong. I opened the door just as she started splaying the guitar. I closed the door quietly and sat down on the bed. She didn't even open her eyes. She started singing.

_Nobody listens to me_

_Don't hear a single thing I've said_

_Say anything to soothe_

_Anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how it really feels_

_To fake the days to make like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts_

_To turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be the break_

_And I could walk away from the promises we made_

_And swore we'd never break!_

_I thought I'd lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I though I'd never see your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days_

_went_

_But I kept the moment we were in_

_And I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you! I thought I lost you!_

She finished the song and set the guitar down. I was about to wrap my arms around her, but she got off the bed. She rummaged through the closet for a minute. She came out with a picture and some paper.

"What's the matter?" I asked truly concerned.

"There is something I have to do," she said and walked out the bedroom door. I just stared after her. I made no movement to get up. I just sat and stared.

Bella's POV

As I was walking down the stairs I started sing my best friend Brian's and my favorite song. The one thing only he and I know.

_Bella:  
First a deep breath  
Take it all in  
Feel all those halogens warming your skin_  
_Smell how they pump in pure oxygen.  
See they care._

_I no your scared  
Never the less  
Think of the people you want to impress  
swallow your pride for me just not yes  
and prepare, cause something's in the air. _

_(spoken)_

_Brian:  
I think its love _

_Bella:  
Exactly!_

_(sang)_

_Bella:_

_Here you'll become what your suppose to be  
You think you can't but you can.  
Think of the guy you want most to be.  
Here's your chance to make it  
So take it like a man. _

_Brian:_

_What does she want?  
Not really sure.  
Why cant we keep thing the way that they were?  
why can i never say no to her?  
What's that smell? _

_(spoken)_

_Bella:_

_Subtext, by Calvin Klein_

_Brian:_

_that I don't like,  
That's kind of neat.  
Guys who wear that get beat up on my street.  
Still I've come this far, I can't retreat.  
In my shell, I'm in the hands of Elle  
What the hell_

_Bella and Brian:_

_Here you'll become what your suppose to be  
You think you can't but you can.  
Think of the guy you want most to be.  
Here's your chance to make it  
So take it like a man. _

_Bella:_

_God, I love shopping for guys!  
_

_Brian:_

_Okay, This is strange_

_Bella:_

_Watching them change right before my eyes. _

_Brian:_

_Don't watch me change. _

_Bella: _

_Look at him striking a pose.  
His confidence grows.  
He blooms like a rose._

_Brian:_

_Its just clothes _

_Bella:_

_God I love shopping for men. _

_Brian:_

_Okay, this is nice. _

_Bella:_

_they walk in a two they walk out a ten _

_Brian:_

_Is this the price? _

_Bella:_

_Don't worry this is my treat,  
There's someone I'd like you to meet. _

_(spoken)_

_Both:_

_Whoa._

_Brian:_

_I look like Warner._

_Bella:_

_Yeah._

_Brian:_

_But it's just me. _

_(sang)_

_Bella:_

_That's the best part  
The outside is new.  
But now it reflects, what's already in you.  
Couldn't change that if I wanted to  
And I…do not. _

_(spoken)_

_Brian:_

_Thank you_

_Bella:_

_No thank you_

_(sang)_

_Bella:_

_This is no gift,  
It's payment in kind,  
Cause you saw beyond all the blonde to my mind  
Oh, we've got to buy this,  
What are you blind?  
You look hot….  
Is he not hot??…? _

_Both:_

_Here you'll become what your suppose to be  
You think you can't but you can.  
Think of the guy you want most to be. _

_Brian:_

_Not quite the guy id of chose to be, but when shes standing _

_so close to me i think i like her plan _

_Bella:_

_Here's your chance to make it _

_So take it like… _

_Both:_

_A man!!!  
A man!!!  
A man!!! _

By the time they were done! was standing in front of him. I smiled widely and hugged Brian tightly. Tears of joy started streaming down her face. I pulled back a little so I could look at him.

My smile widen when I saw his smile. It was the same I had seen most of my life from my best friends. I knew he wasn't dead, but after a while it became hard to believe he was still alive. I was the one to break the silence.

"It really is you, you really are still alive," I said through the tears.

"Yes it is me, Belly," he said while hugging me again. I laughed at the nickname he gave me when we were little. The hug ended quickly and Brian backed up. I turned around to see a very furious Emmett. I smiled and run up to him. I grabbed his hand and brought him down the stairs.

"Is your full name Brian Alexander Swan?" I asked. They all looked shocked at my question. Brian nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly. I handed him the birth certificate and up for adoption papers.

"I found them in the scrapbook. You're not just my best friend you're my biological brother," I said with a smile. Everyone gasped at what I just said. I giggled quietly at their reaction. I burst out laughing at Emmett's and Brian's reaction. Their faces were priceless. After Brian got over his shock he picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe it, you were my sister all along. Well Belly, I've missed you so much. I thought I lost you when you left. I went looking for you and that is how I was turned into a vampire," he said. When he set me down I came to my senses and realized something. I can't believe I was such an idiot. He probably knew I was his sister all along. I turned around and walked over to Emmett quickly. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You knew I was your sister the whole time we were friends," I said with a growl. Wow, I actually growled. I knew he saw the fire in my eyes, because he took a step back. I was extremely angry right now, but somewhere in the back of my mind was telling me he didn't know. I just shook it off. I calmed down a little bit before he spoke.

"I promise you, I didn't know. Please believe me," he said with a pleading look in his eyes. It took one look in his eyes to know he was telling the truth. I relaxed and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought it through before I judged," I said. He just smiled.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Belly," he said. I just kept looking in his eyes. I miss his ocean blue eyes. Other than his eyes he looks the same. He as tall as Emmett, but not as bulky. His bulkier than Jasper, but less bulky than Emmett. He has blond hair that cuts off at the middle of his neck. His eyes were blue but are now a butterscotch color. He has the most beautiful. He is quite beautiful. I'm glad I found my brother even though he was there all along. My thoughts were cut off my a throat clearing. I looked around to see a very annoyed family. I turned around and saw Emmett was annoyed and frustrated. I sighed.

"Would you care to explain what the heck is going on?" Emmett hissed. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Brian. He nodded slowly. I smiled and turned back to Emmett.

"We would be totally delighted to explain," I said, sarcasm dripping heavily in my voice. I went over to a couch and sat down. Emmett sat down next to me and draped and arm over my shoulder. I snuggled in closer. Brian sat down on the couch across from me with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper and Alice sat down on the love seat to my right, and Carlisle and Esme sat down on the couch to my left. Brian and I were smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll start the story," Brian said, "I met Bella at a daycare center when I was five and she was four. We instantly became friends. When I turned eight I stopped going to the daycare center. I didn't she Bella for about a year. When I was nine we started going to the same school since I moved into an adoption center near the school. We were best friend. I went over to her house all the time. We were connected at the hips. Then junior high and high school started and things got hard."

"We tried to stay joined at the hip, but stuff was pulling us apart," I said, taking over the story, "He was quite a hot guy, so many girls wanted to date him. He always wanted my opinion on the girls, and if I didn't like them he wouldn't date them. There was one girl he liked a lot, but I hated her. That was the first time he didn't listen to me. We got in a big fight about it. He wouldn't listen to me at all. I got so hurt about it that we didn't talk for two and a half months. His girlfriend would always pick on me behind his back. One day he caught her picking on me and they broke up. We became inseparable after that. We would call each other brother and sister. Then my mom got re-married and I was upset for a while, but he was always by me."

"Then in her junior year in high school she moved. I was in my senior year, so I decided to finish up school. No one would tell me where she moved too. I was heartbroken. It felt like I was losing a part of me. When I was finished with school I packed my bags and left to go find Bella. On my journey I met a group of vampires and they turned me," he said finishing up. Every one looked shocked at our story. I just shrugged. I looked at everyone. I stopped at Alice because she had her vision face on.

"Oh no, Emmett take Bella upstairs and get back down here," Alice said. Worry was written all over her face. Emmett scooped me up and run upstairs. He set me down on the bed and left quickly.

Emmett's POV

I scooped Bella up and run upstairs. I set her on the bed and left. Something is wrong and I'm going to find out.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked running over to the couch.

"Bella is in danger, Victoria is coming after her. She wants Bella dead, because we killed her mate, James," she said quickly. I growled. No one will touch my Bella. I will keep her safe.

"We have to stop her. When will she be here?" I growled. I need to know how much time I have. I need to come up with a plan.

"She will be here tomorrow. She has eight-teen other vampires with her," Alice said. If I could cry right now I would. I can't lose Bella. I nodded and stood up. I ran back up to our bedroom. Bella was already asleep. I laid down in bed and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled in closer. I laid there thinking about the plan. I have to come up with a plan quickly. I will not lose Bella to Victoria. I vow to keep her safe. I will tell her what is going to happen in the morning. Bella turned around and put her face in my chest. I held her tighter. She mumbled my name a few times then grew silent. After a few hours she started tossing and turning.

"Emmett, don't go. Please stay with me. I can't lose you," she whimpered. She faced me again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," I whispered. I could feel her tears.

"Emmett," she said quietly. She let out a blood curdling scream. I started shaking her.

"Bella my love, wake up," I whispered in her ear. When she finally woke up she clung to me for dear life.

"Emmett, you can't..." Bella whispered against my chest.

**A/N- Oh no, a cliffy! I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I had camp and then I went to my grandparents. I worked real hard on this chapter. I want to say thanks to some of my readers who gave me ideas. I welcome all the help I can get. Songs in order of appearance "I Thought I Lost You" by Miley Cyrus and "Take it Like a Man" from Legally Blonde the musical. I will try to get the next one out ASAP. What is she going to say? What will happen during the fight. Will all the Cullen's make it out alive? Will they catch Victoria or will she slip away? Will Bella stay safe? Will Victoria get to kill Bella? Find out on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Legally Blonde the musical, or any of the songs I use.**


	10. Lost in the Fight

**Chapter 10- Lost in the Fight**

Emmett's POV

"Emmett, you can't go out there and fight," she whispered into my chest. So she heard the conversation.

"I'm going to go there and fight for you. Please don't try to stop me. I have to do this," I said back. She started to sob. Her body is shaking. She looked up at me.

"Emmett, I can't lose you. You mean so much to me. I love you," she whimpered and let out a sob. I held her tighter and kissed her hair.

"Bella, I have to go fight for you. You won't lose me," I whispered into her hair and kissed it again. She snuggled in closer to me.

"I see you won't change your mind, so I'll let you go. Promise you'll come back to me," she sobbed into my chest.

"Always," I whispered and held her tighter.

"I'm not going back to sleep, I want to stay with you until you have to leave," she whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay," I whispered back. I laid down and laid her on top of me. She snuggled in closer. With in thirty minutes she was asleep. I laid her down on the bed and left the room quietly. I have to tell everyone the plan. I walked down stairs and everybody was sitting on the couches. I sat in a chair and looked at them.

"I have a plan, so let me tell you guys," I said quietly, "Esme I need you to stay here and keep Bella safe. The rest of us will meet Victoria half way. Carlisle, Brian, and Rosalie you will take half of them and Alice, Jasper, and I will take the other half. I will take on Victoria myself. I will scream Bella if I need help. Just try to get rid of them as fast as possible. Watch each others back and never let your guard down. That's the plan. Will it work Alice?" I turned to Alice.

"It will work, but something is going to happen. I can't tell what," she said, a little frustrated. I nodded and headed up the stairs to get back to Bella. When I got in there she was wide awake and crying. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"Everything will be okay," I said and rubbed her back. She fell back asleep after a while.

Alice's POV

Are plan was going perfectly. We finished off all the newborns quickly. Emmett went off to fight Victoria. I had a vision early and Emmett will kill Victoria. I'm still waiting for that bad thing to happen. We sat and waited for about an hour for Emmett and he didn't come. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a newborn running. I jumped up and ran after it. I ripped off it's head and burned him. When I was done Emmett still hadn't showed, so we went of looking for him. I had a vision.

_A fire and Emmett burning. Pieces of a former vampire were scattered every where._

I gasped. Oh no, this cannot be happening.

"Guys, he's gone. Emmett was killed," I said. I knew if I could cry, I would be. My brother was dead. What are we going to tell Bella? After I said this we all started running home.

Bella's POV

I was pacing around the living room waiting for them. Esme was sitting on the couch watching me.

"Bella, calm down. They'll walk through that door any minute now," she said soothingly. I stopped pacing. Just as I was about to sit down, the door flew open and everybody walked in with a pained expression. I counted to make sure every one was there. They weren't all there.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. Jasper walked over and hugged me. I knew something was wrong as soon as he did it. He let go after a minute.

"Bella, Emmett was killed in the fight. He's not coming home," Carlisle said. I dropped straight to the floor and let out a sob. This couldn't be happening. I lost him. He's not coming home. I let out a blood curdling scream and ran up to our room.

I closed the door and locked it. I curled up in a ball on the bed and cried. He's gone. My Emmett was killed trying to keep me safe. I screamed and sobbed for hours on end. When I finally calmed down I picked up my guitar and started to play.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_

_She had a box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pins in her shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears_

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breath_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the_

_background_

_Everybody's sayin', he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream_

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray_

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song she has ever heard_

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could've been?_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet hit her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breath_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the_

_background_

_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream_

_Ooh, Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know _

_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the_

_background_

_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_

_This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_It's just a dream, yeah, yeah_

When I was finished I hurled the guitar across the room, at the wall. I screamed and fell to my knees on the ground. I just screamed over and over again. Why'd he have to go? Why'd he leave me? He promised he would come home and he didn't. I started sobbing. There was a light knock on my door.

"Bella, I brought soup. Can I come in?" I heard Esme sweet voice ask me.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE," I screamed with a sob. All the Cullen's tried, but I wouldn't let them in. They just got the same reaction. I sat on the floor still sobbing violently when I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, it's Jasper. I brought soup. Can I come in?" I heard Jasper's voice softly through the door. I crawled over and unlocked the door. I crawled straight back to where I was before.

"Come in," I said very softly. He set the soup on the bedside table. He scooped me up in his arms and sat on the bed.

"Bella, Emmett wouldn't want you to cry over him. Also the family is very worried. All they hear is your horrific screams.

"Jasper there is a song I wrote for Emmett, but he's not here for me to play it for. I finished it up today, so I could play it for him when he got home. I want to play it for you, and only you. I don't want anyone but you and him to hear it," I whispered. He nodded and left the room quickly.

"They're gone, you can play it now," he said and sat on the bed. I went to my closet and grabbed one of Emmett's acoustic guitars. I sat down next to jasper and started playing.

_You found hope, you found faith.  
__Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, but lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

She made it easy, made it free.  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows.  
But baby, that is how love goes.

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret, that no one tells.  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell.  
And it's no fairy tale, take it from me.  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why,  
But oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're on the ride,  
You might as well, open your eyes.

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall.  
Even angels fall. 

When I finished I set the guitar on the bed and looked at Jasper. He just stared at me for a minute then recovered. He smiled a small but bright smile.

"That's was wonderful," he whispered in my ear. I remember when Emmett would whisper in my ear and make me shiver. I faked a yawn so I could be by myself. Jasper stood up and walked to the door. He turned around when he got to the door.

"I leave you to eat and get some rest. Goodnight, sis," Jasper said softly and left. As soon as the door closed I let some of the tears fall. I walked over slowly to the door and locked it. I slid to the floor in front of it and cried. The sobs racked my body. I cried myself to sleep on the floor.

Brian's POV

It's been two and a half days since the fight and we lost Emmett. The only sounds we every hear is Bella sobbing, screaming, and stuff hitting the wall and breaking. She hasn't eaten in three and a half days. She never comes out of her room, and she doesn't let anyone in. She doesn't even let me or Jasper in. It breaks my stone cold heart to see my best friend/baby sister in so much pain. She never sleeps either. She cries all night. During the day if she is not playing sad songs on her guitar, she is throwing things and screaming.

The rest of the family and me sit on the couches, when we're not trying to get Bella to talk to us or get her to eat. The TV is on, but no one watches it. We just sat there and wait for Emmett to come home, but we know he won't.

Emmett's POV

It's been two and a half days since that newborn tore me up and left me to wither in pain. I looked up when I heard voices and foot steps. I saw Aro, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec. Felix and Demetri bent down to look at me.

"Aw, is poor little Emmett torn apart?" Felix asked in a baby like tone.

"Saves us the work of tearing you apart before we burn you," Demetri said, and stood up.

"No, we will not be burning him. Put him back together," Aro ordered them. They quickly followed is orders and put me back together. I turned to Aro and bowed.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a smile. He nodded at me.

"We found out a human knows our secret, and it was one of the Cullen's that told it. Is it true?" Aro asked me.

"Yes sir, a human does know, but we are going to change her when she gets out of high schoo1. Can you please wait that long?" I answered.

"As long as she is going to get changed, it is fine. Our work here is done. Goodbye, Emmett," Aro said and walked away. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri glared at me for a minute and then followed Aro. When they were out of sight I turned around and ran home.

When I got home everyone was sitting on the couches. The TV was on, but nobody was watching it. When Alice saw me she jumped up and hugged me.

"Emmett, you're alive. Oh my god, we were so upset, especially Bella. She has locked herself in your room, and won't come out or let anyone in," Alice said quickly before she let go. Right as she let go I heard music. I put up my finger to my lips tell everyone to be quiet. The guitar started and then the singing.

_I always needed tome on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feels like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to get me through_

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to get me through _

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you _

When the song ended I heard a loud bang and something breaking. Then I heard a heartbreaking scream. I quickly ran up the stairs. I kicked the door open just as I heard another scream.

Bella's POV

When I finished the song I threw the guitar. It hit the wall with a loud bang and broke. I dropped to my knees and screamed. When I screamed a second time the door burst open and somebody scooped me into their arms. I looked up threw my blurry vision and saw Emmett. No, it can't be! He suppose to be died! I let out another scream. He just held me tighter and started singing something softly.

_Will you think that you're all alone_

_When no one's there to hold you hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary, rest your head_

_I'm permanent, I'm permanent_

"Emmett, is that really you?" I asked while tears streamed down my face. He wiped them off.

"Yes it is. Please don't cry or scream anymore," he answered me with an agonizing expression. I nodded and snuggled close to him. He really is here. I haven't lost him. He kept his promise, and came back to me. I smiled at this.

"You came back to me. Just like you promised me," I smiled threw the tears.

"I always keep my promises, no matter how long or hard it is to keep them," He whispered softly in my ear. He kissed my lips roughly. I wrapped my arms his neck and I deepened the kiss. My hands were in his hair. One of his hands were holding the back of my neck and the other was holding onto my waist. When the kiss ended I looked straight into Emmett's eyes.

"Don't ever leave me, again. I can't live without you," I said, blinking back tears.

"Never," he answered and held me tight to his chest. I found comfort in that one word. I knew he really meant it. I snuggled close into his chest. We sat there for a while before anyone spoke. Emmett looked around the room really quick and then looked down at me.

"What happened in here?" he asked, giving me a questioning look. I looked up at him sheepishly.

"When something reminded me of you it felt like something was stabbing me, so I would throw it. I'm sorry I broke a lot of stuff and that the room is the mess," I smiled apologetically.

"What about the guitars?" he asked, looking at them. A few tears fell.

"Playing them broke my heart more. I would get angry, so I threw them. Please don't be mad," I whispered. He looked down at me and wiped away my tears.

"I'm not mad. I'm heartbroken that I caused you so much pain. To see you so thin and tired makes me want to cry. I don't ever want to see you like this again," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Emmett, I think the rest of the family is going to want to talk to you," I said looking up at him. He nodded and set me on my feet. I instantly fell to the floor. I guess my lack of sleep and food is taking a toll on me.

"I'll carry you downstairs and lay you down on one of the couches, and then get you some food," he said and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He walked down the stairs slowly so he didn't scared. When he got to the couch he gently laid me down and ran to the kitchen. He got back five minutes later some soup, and sat down. I crawled into his lap and got comfortable. He grabbed the soup off the coffee table and started to feed me. After a while of silence Brian spoke.

"How in gods name are you still alive? Alice saw you burn. Why did you bother coming back when you caused my baby sister so much pain?" Brian yelled.

"Stop," I shouted. I stood up, but instantly fell to the floor. My body is to weak to be shouting, but I don't care. Angry sobs raked my body.

"Just stop it! He didn't know he was going to be ripped apart! He went out there to keep me safe, and all you're doing is yelling at him! I will not let anybody talk bad about him after he just risked his life to save mine! Leave him the heck alone and stop yelling at him," I screamed at him threw the tears. Emmett quickly set me on his lap and started rubbing my back. Once I calmed down another person spoke.

"Emmett, please tell us how you are still alive," Carlisle asked calmly. I guess Emmett nodded, because he stopped rubbing my back.

"As you know I went off to fight Victoria," he started off with, "When I was watching her burn I got attacked from behind. I guess the newborn was hungry because he didn't finish me off. He dropped my body and ran away. My body parts were scattered everywhere, so I couldn't put myself back together. After two and a half days of withering in pain the Volturi came. Demetri and Felix wanted to burn me, but Aro wouldn't let them. They put me back together. Once I was fully back together Aro asked me about Bella. I told him that we would change her a soon as she graduates. He told me that would be fine. When they left I quickly ran back here, and you know the rest."

We were all silent after that. No one knew what to say. After what seemed like years of silence I spoke.

"I don't care how the heck you got saved, I only care that you are alive and with me," I stated and kissed his cheek.

"I have to agree with her," everyone chimed in. Well, these past couple of days have been a pain. I hope tomorrow I get a break from all this drama. At lest I will have Emmett to help me get threw it.

I fell asleep on Emmett's lap while everyone talked. Tonight I will sleep peacefully. I will worry about tomorrow when it comes.

**A/N- No cliffy this time. I'm sorry this took a while to get out. I was busy with school. I hope the next one will come out sooner. Please tell me if the next chapter should have some drama in it or none at all. The songs in order of appearance "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood, "even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle, When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne, and "Permanent" by David Cook. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the character or the songs. **


End file.
